Incompletes
by jun-san
Summary: Don't leave him, Roxas. Axel can't stand being without you. AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

Hiii! Jun here!

Sorry I'm writing so slowly! I'm trying to work on my deviant art profile too and I'm a little overwhelmed but I'll try to put up stories more often xP

So this is an Akuroku story this time

Please review!!

Enjoy!!

INCOMPLETES

"I'm leaving the organization" Roxas said. Axel could remember these words so clearly. They rang loud in his head that he couldn't believe that his friend had just said them yesterday.

"Why, Roxas…?" Axel asked as if his friend was there next to him. Number XI lay in bed alone, blankly staring at the ceiling as he thought to himself. The morning sun shone lightly through a small opening in his curtain which illuminated his dreary face. "You're leaving behind more than you know, Roxas…" Axel thought.

The depressed organization member got up out of bed, feeling tired of just lying there. "Roxas is probably getting ready to leave." Axel said himself quietly, "Maybe I should go say goodbye…"

But he didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want any of this to happen. Axel grabbed his coat from its hanger and slid his arms through the tight leather fabric. He hoped Roxas hadn't left yet without saying goodbye.

As Axel opened the door, he was surprised to see Roxas standing before him with a hand raised to knock on the door. "Ah Axel! Um, I just came by to tell you something." The young boy said sounding just as surprised as Axel was.

Roxas was an aggressive boy who was normally direct and blunt with his choice of words. As Axel looked down at him, he studied his friend. The boy wore his coat as he normally did and everything was the same as always with him except for that he looked a little nervous and flustered.

"Oh? Actually, I was just heading out to see you." The red-haired man replied. He felt concerned, though, since his friend was avoiding eye contact. Roxas stared at his feet awkwardly, which wasn't normal for the boy. He usually looked directly at the person he spoke to.

But now the keyblade wielder looked submissive and flustered. Something was wrong and Axel could clearly see it. Being one Roxas' few friends, Axel was closer to the boy than anyone else in the organization and knew him better than anyone.

"Oh sorry do you want to come in?" Axel asked quickly, realizing that there had been an awkward silence as the two stood at the door. "Oh, yeah sure."Roxas replied, also reacting to the awkward silence.

Axel stepped to the side to allow Roxas to come inside the dimly lit room. The boy walked into the room and sat down on the bed that Axel had been recently sleeping on. The covers were still in disarray and messy. Axel also didn't pay enough attention to pick up his room very often so clothes were strewn about the room as well.

Roxas frowned at the sight of his friend's messy room. "Don't you ever clean up in here?" the boy asked. "Hey if you want it to be clean in here, make it your room." Axel replied jokingly. "Whatever." Roxas said, giving up on the hopeless task of getting Axel to clean.

Axel looked at the boy who sat on the bed before him. He was cute with his tough expression. Roxas tried to look strong, even though he had such an innocent look in his eyes. The older organization member knew he'd miss teasing his friend about it.

Then Axels' eyes moved down a bit as he studied the boy's slim figure. The coat he wore clung tightly to his small torso while the sleeves hung loosely around his arms. Roxas never really liked wearing his coat with the zipper all the way up, so he wore it open a little even though he knew this drove Axel crazy.

"Hey! Are you thinking something dirty?" Roxas asked, his face a mix of disappointment and amusement. The sudden question snapped Axel out of his trace. He hadn't noticed that his friend had caught him looking.

"So what if I am, kid? Am I too mature for you?" Axel replied jokingly. He knew Roxas hated being treated like a child. "Pfft. Whatever." Roxas said angrily. He turned away from his friend and returned to surveying elsewhere around the room.

Axel walked over to his friend and lightly tapped him on the head playfully. "Don't sulk. It's not mature." the man said jokingly. But Roxas didn't feel like joking now that Axel had made fun of him.

"Oh so you think _you're _mature?"Roxas asked angrily as he turned towards Axel. The red-haired man leaned in close to his friend who didn't take kindly to the invasion of his space. Axel didn't look playful anymore. The expression he wore on his face now was more serious than joking.

Axel lightly brushed his lips against Roxas', who didn't enjoy being teased by his friend. The two were so close they could feel each other's breath. Then in a sudden lean forward, Axel finally connected their lips gently. But the seme wasn't as aggressive as usual. Roxas could feel that this kiss had a lot of sadness and longing.

Axel loved Roxas and couldn't stand losing him. But he knew Roxas had made up his mind to leave and there was nothing anyone could do to change his mind. This was probably the last time Axel would feel his friend's lips again.

Roxas felt a hand place itself on his cheek, the warm touch of Axels' skin against his. Suddenly, Axel leaned forward and Roxas lost his balance. With a small gasp, Roxas fell backwards onto the bed. He lay on his back as his friend knelt above him and kissed him passionately.

'Do I really have to leave him behind…?' Roxas asked himself as he began to hate his idea of leaving the organization. He didn't want to have to leave all the simple pleasures he and Axel had together. But more than anything, he didn't want to leave Axel at all.

When Axel pulled away, he remained close to his friend to look at him straight in the eyes. "Do you really have to leave…?" Axel asked his friend quietly. The man leaned forward and kissed Roxas' cheek and then his neck. The boy whimpered at the sensation that tickled his neck.

Axel enjoyed the reaction he got from his friend and sucked down on Roxas' neck. The boy's whimper turned to a loud gasp and Axel felt a hand clutch the back of his head tightly.

When Axel pulled away, he had left a red mark on Roxas' neck. He placed a finger on the small hickey. "Just like a vampire" Axel chuckled.

"Bite me." Roxas replied jokingly.

The two friends laughed together for what was thought to be the last time. As their laughter died down to silence, Axel became overwhelmed with sadness again.

"Do you really want to leave what we have here…?" Axel asked sadly. "Even if you find who you originally were, nothing will change…"

The younger Nobody fell silent for a moment as words failed to form. The silence was unbearable. Axel wouldn't move from on top of Roxas, feeling this could be the last time they'd be together.

"I don't want to leave you, Axel…." Roxas quietly replied. The boy blinked back the tears welling up in his eyes.

"HEY AXEL!!! Superior wants you!!!" a voice yelled loudly, interrupting the silence of the room. "Tch…. Damn Xigbar….." Axel cursed as he got off of Roxas. The frustrated nobody looked to the clock. It read eleven thirty A.M.

"AXEL!! Hey are you in there?!" Xigbar yelled again, louder this time. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming! Geez, don't yell so loud in the morning!" Axel replied angrily. "I swear I'm gonna burn him up one day… stupid surfer…" Number 11 muttered under his breath.

Roxas regained his composure and stood up. The boy was still sad even though he looked as if he couldn't care less. He walked over to axel and lovingly wrapped his arms around the older Nobody's waist.

Axel was surprised and touched at the same time. He turned around and knelt down to face Roxas.

The chakram wielder kissed his friend in the cheek longingly. "We are all incomplete, Roxas. And nothing can change what we are, because we are nobody." Axel whispered gently before getting back up and opening the door.

Roxas pushed past Xigbar as he left the room, trying to hide the tears falling gently down his face. "Woah, you guys been busy?" Xigbar asked jokingly.

"Yeah, just saying goodbye" Axel replied as he watched his friend quickly walk down the hall and turn the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!! So I recently updated one of my other stories and here's my Akuroku update!

I've had a lot of projects and with exams coming up I don't know if I'll be able to update a lot… But I'll do my best!!!

So this story is a cut scene from KH 2. Hope you like it! I changed a lot of stuff as you'll see…..But hopefully you'll like what I've changed!

Please review! Much appreciated!!

FURTHER FROM COMPLETION

He could have done something, anything to try and change his friends mind. To make him reconsider the foolish choice he was making. Going against the Organization was suicide. Axel walked down the narrow streets of the world of the Nobodies.

Night had fallen across their world and small stars lit up the sky. The city was silent except for the loud sound Axel's black leather boots made as they came in contact with the ground. Street lights lit the dark roads of the Nobody's small world. Tonight the moon was full; shining brightly and there was not a cloud in the sky to block its illumination.

Axel knew that he wouldn't be able to change Roxas' mind. The boy was always so stubborn, never giving an inch in arguments and always sticking to his decisions. But that's what Axel loved about the boy, stubbornness and all. Unfortunately, this decision was something he could not love.

Still not a sound in the silent city as Axel leaned his back against a building to his right. The man looked up at the clear, starry sky. Nothing changed in this world. There were always the same stars in the sky, the same buildings, and the same silence.

'He's late….' Axel thought. But soon enough, footsteps echoed in the silence. These were light like a child's. Out of the darkness, a small blonde boy appeared. "Roxas…" Axel said softly. But the boy didn't respond. Not even a small glance at his friend.

Roxas walked past his friend coldly, ignoring his presence with ease. 'So that's it, huh?' Axel thought as he watched his friend walk past. He knew when Roxas refused to talk it was because he had made up his mind. The boy didn't seem to have any intention of talking to his friend, regardless of what had happened the other day.

"So your mind's made up?" Axel asked sadly. Yet, the words he knew the words that came out of his friend's mouth wouldn't be ones he liked. Roxas had decided what he was going to do and no one, not even his best friend Axel, could stop him. Out of the corner of his eye, Axel could see his friend stop and turn his head slightly.

"Why did the keyblade choose me?" Roxas asked his friend, as if expecting an answer. The boy's crystal blue eyes stared at Axel longingly, yet with not a hint of regret. The sky began to become cloudy as dark shapes in the sky began to form. The moon began to be blocked out by the dark grey clouds.

"I have to know." Roxas stated simply. His voice didn't falter at all. Such stubbornness began to annoy Axel. It was as if Roxas was disregarding his feelings entirely. Besides, if his friend left the Organization, Axel would be alone.

"You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel yelled. His compassion and longing had turned into anger. He felt betrayed by his best friend, who seemed to remain calm despite his friend yelling at him. "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

But he knew his effort was futile. "No one would miss me." Roxas said simply. A stabbing pain sent shockwaves throughout the older Nobody's body. 'Does he really believe that…?' Axel asked himself silently. 'Has he really forgotten yesterday…?'

Axel's heart ached like crazy. He felt like it could crumble to pieces in an instant. No one would miss him? Axel couldn't believe those words just came out of his friend's mouth. Those five words continually echoed though his mind, bringing more pain with every repetition.

Roxas turned away from his friend, his heart aching as well. In truth, he couldn't believe he had just said that. He knew Axel would miss him more than anything in the world, and yet, he acted so cold to him. He hoped if he acted coldly enough to Axel, his friend would give up on him.

Painfully, Roxas took a step forward. Tears forming in his eyes, he couldn't bear to stay any longer or else he might have changed his mind.

"That's not true…. I would." Axel replied quietly. Tears uncontrollably trickled down Axel's face, falling to the ground silently as he watched his friend walk off into the darkness. The sound of the boy's boots began to soften as he walked away. The streetlight that hovered above Axel began to flicker as the light bulb began to lose power.

The older Nobody fell to his knees, strength leaving his body. Axel looked up into the black sky. Clouds had now blocked out the bright moon. A drop of rain fell onto the ground by the Nobody's foot. In just an instant, he had just lost everything he had loved. Roxas was his everything, his love, his completion. And the person he had treasured most had just walked away from him without a simple "goodbye", or "I'll miss you".

More tears welled up in Axel's eyes as the pain set in. 'He's gone…..' Axel thought to himself. His heart ached with immense pain as he felt his life fall apart. Cold liquid fell from the sky and soaked his body.

And for once, he was happy it was raining. It brought the harsh reality to his eyes of what he had lost. The rain hid his tears even though there was no one there.

Axel stared at where his friend had just been standing a moment ago, clear blue eyes staring at him softly. He wondered if he'd ever get to see those eyes again, to kiss his lips and run his fingers though the boy's hair.

"Stupid Roxas…." Axel scorned, anger mixed with sadness and regret in the Nobody's mind. His body was now entirely soaked, but Axel couldn't feel a thing. Staring at the darkness before him, he expected Roxas to come out with a smiling face, laughing at him for being so gullible.

But nothing happened. As the rain fell harder, the street light above Axel flickered lightly. It's once bright light began to dim until it darkened, leaving the street black.


End file.
